


纯属偶然

by Yiv



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Nero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega V, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiv/pseuds/Yiv
Summary: Nero接受了一次委托。





	纯属偶然

**Author's Note:**

> 有Omega Vergil的一句话暗示。

越接近目的地，Nero就越觉得不对劲。  
他穿过喧嚣的街市，来到一座稍微偏僻的房子。房子很大，并非灯火通明，但绝不阴森，也毫无血腥的气息。窗口暖黄色的光使人想起晚餐、热水澡和家，而不是恶魔、凶杀，或死亡。一般来说，如果暗号正确，那委托便不会出错。Nero把手放在Red Queen的刀柄上，时刻准备迎接偷袭的敌人，但回应他的只有寂静的夜色。  
“Nico在搞什么？”他自言自语，声音突兀地响起。周围实在是太安静了。早些时候，Nico接了个电话，接着给了他这个地址，和一个名字，或者更像是是代号——“V”。这显然是个假名，应当引起他的警惕。但他对Red Grave附近的骚动有些耳闻，不假思索便欣然前往，然而实际的目的地却和那边有些距离。也许他只是先来这里和委托人见面？这似乎是唯一合理的解释。他站在大门前环顾四周，最终抬手敲门。  
随着他扣门的动作，屋内的光从门缝中流淌而出。门没锁，仅仅虚掩，这让Nero又紧张起来。他用肩膀将门顶开，Red Queen预热的声音和门开的声音交汇在一起，终于惊动了屋内的人。一个男人的声音模糊地响起，听起来没什么精神。  
“如果你的名字是Nero，那么请进吧。”

 

声音从里边传来，Nero紧走几步，穿过门廊进到客厅，脚步骤停在门口。  
一个男人正从沙发上起身，大半张脸在阴影中，让人看不清长相。他没穿上衣，坐起来的时候毯子从肩上滑落，露出几乎铺满上身的文身。壁炉里的柴火劈啪作响，把空气烤热。Nero感觉脖子上快速地渗出汗来。  
过长的黑发挡住了男人的视线，他抬手向后撩了一下，看向Nero。头发很快再次落回来，但足够让Nero看清他的额头、嘴唇、鼻梁，和黑眼圈。他微微仰头，喉结随着说话而颤动，脖子的线条向下延伸。  
该死，Nero不该看得这么清楚的。  
因为，他不应该是Nero的目标。他此次的目标，理应是嗜血的恶魔或死士，而不是现在这个，就在他不远处，散发着热潮的味道，裤子系得过低的Omega。  
这比黑骑更加可怕，是恶魔中的恶魔。  
汗沿着毛衣里的皮肤淌下，非常痒，但Nero不敢动。他的耳朵开始轰鸣，却又异常清晰。  
“我们从哪开始？”他听到恶魔如此低语着。

 

“我想，”Nero说道，声音过于嘶哑，以至于咽下一口唾沫，“我想，我走错门了。”  
对面的Omega眯起双眼：“你是Nero，对吧？”  
“呃，是？”  
“嗯，我猜也是。”黑发的男人扭过头去，Nero这才发现他旁边的桌上有一台笔电。他掀开屏幕，像是在核对什么。“你和照片上的Nero看起来一样，如果不是他的话，那我就是见到鬼了。”  
“什么？什么照片？”Nero向前一步想要窥屏确认，下一秒又跳回来。最初的震惊过去后，他渐渐冷静下来，但接近Omega还是会让他的太阳穴突突地跳。  
这令对方的脸上露出困惑又好笑的表情，让他看起来精神了一些。他转过屏幕将电脑向Nero推过来，把自己挪到了沙发最远的垫子上，然后捞起毯子重新披好——谢天谢地！Nero在心底感激他的体贴，并手足无措地靠近。坐下来的时候他差点用Red Queen碰碎旁边的玻璃茶几，但还好用仅剩的左手护住了大腿上的电脑。他听见身边传来轻轻的笑声，脸上发烫。  
但紧接着，他就被眼前自己的大头照吓到了。  
“这是啥？”他虚弱地问。  
没人说话，因为这并非一个等待回答的问题。他正呆滞地盯着的东西，显然是一个网站——一个委托中介网站。Nero从小在教会下面的孤儿院长大，Amish的环境让他并不像普通年轻人一样那么熟悉网络，但眼前的网站……从左侧的关键词分类来讲，显然并不那么合规。他看见一些熟悉的字眼，如果他真的在上面注册过的话，应该被分在这些类别里，并被普通人标记为“疯子”、“妄想症”和“狂热教徒”。也就是说，这个网站看起来虽不合法，但起码像点样子。  
但Nero的名字并非在此之下。  
他的页面，被分类为“性”。  
除了照片和名字（没有姓氏）之外，上面还列出了他的性别（男性、Alpha）、身高（呸，少写了2cm！）、发色、瞳色（说真的，照片上不都有吗）……这些条目让Nero感觉自己是被挂在案板上的肉，等待被挑走做成香肠或炖菜。再往下看，还有尺寸……Nero“啪！”的一声盖上笔电的屏幕，后牙磨得咯咯发响。

 

“这是个玩笑。”他轻声说，语气有点像犯罪分子，情节严重的那种。“今天是四月一号吗？”  
“实际上，已经五月份了。”  
Nero转过头。作为一个热潮期间的Omega，沙发另一边的人似乎冷静异常，在毛毯里蜷起双腿，甚至读起书来。如果不是弥漫的信息素和颈下发红的皮肤出卖了他，Nero会毫不犹豫地认为他是捉弄他的骗子。  
男人用一只手合上书本，Nero瞄见封面上有个巨大的“V”字——所以他大概的确是所谓的委托人。这名男性的Omega——V——正抱膝歪头，刘海下露出的眼睛冲Nero眨了眨：“所以，你并不知道这个？”  
“当然不！这一定是……”Nero犹豫了，“我不知道这是谁搞的鬼，但，总之不是这样的！”  
“那你到底是来做什么的？”V将书本放在一边，毯子从肩上滑下来一点，Nero别过目光。V显然是看到了Nero立在墙边的大剑，但完全没有显露出惊讶或是好奇，态度令人摸不着头脑。V的声音虚弱，但低沉，说话时有种诗歌般的韵律。很难想象这种人会在非法网站上随便找个Alpha解决生理需求……Nero感到费解，又被吸引。  
但随即他摇摇头，把这归结为对方黑色的卷发和迷人的颧骨。“说了你也不会信的。”他敷衍道，“倒是你……应该更小心才对，这个网站看起来不怎么正经。”  
V摇头叹气，发梢在火光下摇曳：“说出来你也不会信，但我并没有别的选择。”  
“总会有办法的。如果需要的话，我现在可以去帮你买抑制剂。”  
但对方又摇了摇头：“我的身体……不太好，那东西对我没用。”  
这个倒是没想到。Nero还想追问，但V突然伸长双腿站起身来，毯子完全地掉在了地上。这让Nero再次看到了他遍布上身的黑色花纹，像是揉进皮肤里的羽毛。这个人显然很瘦，裤管空荡荡的皱着，踩在地毯上的赤足骨骼分明。Nero下意识地和他一起起身，想要伸手扶他一把，但随即又缩回手来——不是个好主意，蠢蛋！他在心里骂道。  
对方似乎没注意到他的动作。“如果是平时的话，我会帮你一起查清这次误会是如何发生的。但是，”V又抬手撩了下挡住视线的头发，“很抱歉我现在的情况并不允许耽搁。”  
“对不起浪费了你的时间，你可以走了。”房子的主人摆出送客的姿态，“但是在你离开之前，可以帮忙把我的衣服和手杖拿过来吗？我的腿脚不是很方便。”

 

“等等。”Nero警觉地挡在他面前，“你要去哪？你现在不应该……”  
“恐怕——”他的话被生硬地打断，“这和你没有关系了。”黑发的男人向前一步，粗重地呼吸着，似乎连走一步路都需要耗费许多力气，“如果你不能帮我的话，我只能去需求其他帮助了。”  
Nero愣了一下，随即反应过来：“你要出门？”即便知道这不是他的Omega，Alpha本能的保护欲还是令他怒火中烧，他还从没见过这样毫无警惕的Omega。更何况，那句关于他不能帮忙的话，稍稍刺痛了他一点。“你是指随便在路上找一个人帮你吗？你现在的样子，会被撕成碎片的！”  
V停下脚步，皱起眉头看他，嘴角却带了一点笑。“超乎自身能力范围的责任感……不是什么缺点，孩子，但既然你的到来是场意外，那么很遗憾我的事情已经不是你需要担忧的了。”  
没有手杖似乎令他站立不稳，所以Nero最终还是向前一步，伸手扶住了他。V的胳膊很细，靠在Nero的手掌里，皮肤又很烫，让他不敢握得太紧。而V对他唐突的触碰毫不介意，甚至稍稍侧身，把重量架在他的左手上。他们离得有点近，Omega的信息素刺激着他神经，Nero又开始浑身发热了。  
一时间，他们两人就这么互相瞪着。壁炉里的火烧得更旺，Nero贴身的衣服湿湿地粘在皮肤上。  
最终，V先一步移开视线，轻声叹气。他从Nero怀里站直，抬手挥开他的胳膊：“我没有时间了，再过几分钟……就要开始了。你只有两个选择——要么帮我，要么不要挡路。”他拖着脚步，弯腰去拿墙边一柄银色的手杖，“夜深了，如果不忙着赶路，你今晚可以留一夜，就当帮我看家……”  
“我来帮你。”  
V附身的动作滞住，手杖发出当啷一声，从他指尖落回原处。他回过身来，眼睛微微睁大，有点怔住，又像是在审视Nero。“你是认真的。”他轻声道。  
Nero慢慢回过味来，在V的注视中对自己说出的话有了实感，心跳笃笃地加速。说实话，他有点享受V的惊讶，但又畏于自己的莽撞，像是怂包站在鬼屋前的对恐惧心生快感。“对，你听见我的话了。”他微微仰起下巴，在掩饰中将自己的紧张暴露无遗，“不可能让你在我眼前走向未知的危险，蠢货。”  
他的声调有些不自然的高，V在他的尾音中扯起嘴角笑，颊上挤出一个很浅的凹陷。这个笑容看起来非常轻薄，让Nero揪心起即将尾随的讽刺，但V只是扶住他那条缺了一半的胳膊，又慢慢地走回来。V大约的确走路不便，脚步绵软，差点绊倒在他面前。Nero赶紧出手，却在还没碰到他的腰之前被捏住了手腕。  
“我怎么能知道，你是不是危险的呢。”  
V垂着眼皮缓慢地吐字，和着热的风吹在Nero的胸前。他的手指纤细柔软，像一条光滑的蛇从他的手腕爬到手心。狡猾的蛇用尾巴勾住他的指尖，轻而易举地将Nero带过边缘。  
像是一个啪嗒打开的开关，Nero反手攥住V的手指，把黑发的Omega拉入怀中。

 

鉴于V全身上下只穿了一条裤子，那么剥光他比脱自己的衣服要容易得多。Nero坐在沙发上，而V光溜溜地撑在他身上，正努力对付着他的外套。黑发的男人显然教养不错，只用紧皱的眉头和绷紧的嘴角无声地咒骂着Nero的风衣。Nero一下一下地啄吻着他的肩膀，含糊地说着“别急”，一边从后背和沙发的缝隙中扯掉自己的外套。但结果他自己也差点被右臂空荡荡的袖管缠住，反而逗笑了身上的V。等回去后一定要把这碍事的玩意儿剪掉，Nero恶狠狠地想。  
而在这场情欲纾解中，V显然比他心急许多，已然放弃他的上衣，手已经摸进了他牛仔裤的搭扣。Nero用一只手把外套甩到一旁，又赶忙回来捉住那些在他下腹慌不择路的手指。“说了别急！”他小声训斥着，但语气比教训家里的那帮小孩子还轻，“需要准备一下。”  
“怎么？”V的手被他攥住，抽了两下又抽不出，气极反笑，“我就只配你用手照顾？”  
V的信息素渐渐散开，狂乱且炙热，应该已经到了之前所说的“几分钟”后。这当然也在影响着Nero，Alpha的本能像是咬勾的鱼，急着浮出水面蹦跶，在干涸的陆地汲取氧气。Nero伸长胳膊将V的腰整个搂住，手指在他腰侧打圈，同时安抚着他们两个人。V的上身紧贴着他，他便伸出舌头舔他的脖子和锁骨。他感觉V用胳膊揽住了他的头，手指摸进他后颈的发根。别拽我的头发，Nero心里祈祷着。如果他现在拽我的头发，我会忍不住咬他的喉管。  
而V只是向上挺身，把胸口送到他的脸前，Nero便会意地含住那一点，舌头打圈，并不时地用上一点牙齿。V在他身上压抑地喘息着，腰前后摆动，在他的胯上磨蹭自己。他已经完全硬了，阴茎沉甸甸地压在Nero的下腹颤动。V胸前有文身的地方和普通的皮肤触感不同，Nero便沉迷于这微小的起伏，舌尖用力勾画这些花纹。时间久了，V就用手指捏他的后颈，在他上方发出不满的哼声。Nero离开他的胸前，抬头亲了几下他的下巴和侧脸。他不确定V对接吻的态度，在几下舔舐的犹豫中避开了他的嘴唇。  
“如你所见，我只有一只胳膊。”Nero看着V的双眼说道——或者说，命令道，“你自己扶稳，下面抬起来。”  
V的眉头有一瞬间的跳动，但身体却很听话，腿在Nero身体两侧收紧，胯下留出可以伸手进去的缝隙。Nero伸长手指摸到他的后面，在入口处流连，惊叹于V臀肉的触感。V看起来有种紧绷的骨感，让人觉得摸上去一定硬邦邦的，却在很多地方意外的柔软，比如屁股，比如手指，比如双颊。Nero岔开手指，感受着那两团果冻向两边打开，顺着已经湿润的穴口深入。  
进去的一瞬间，V重重地吸气，身体颤抖着抬起，然后下一秒又沉下去，将Nero的手指吸入更深。他的体内滚烫且湿软，Nero小心地借着溢出的液体上下开拓，避免指甲划伤Omega脆弱的内壁；V便随着他的动作在他的手指上操着自己，腰部摆出迷人的弧度。他拱起后背，头抵在Nero身后的沙发背上，一边喘一边胡乱地亲吻着Nero鬓角。“我……我需要……” 他捏在Nero上臂的手指收紧又松开，几个来回后便垂下去，摸索起Nero的裤子拉链。  
最终V稍凉的手指终于将Nero解放出来，下体被触碰的瞬间，Nero借着蛮力又加入了一根手指，便听到V在他耳边小声地叫唤了一声。V的腿根颤抖，勉强在Nero的手指上撑住自己，双手胡乱地动作着，急于用前液将Nero的阴茎润滑。害怕V等会儿失控得伤到自己，Nero便趁现在他体内像剪刀一样抽动手指，让更多的液体顺着手腕流下来。  
等到手中的阴茎完全湿润，V便向上抬起身体，Nero会意地抽出湿淋淋的手指，然后托住他的腰。V扶着他的阴茎往下坐，但因为滑腻的液体和紧缩的入口连连错开。Nero听见V有些恼怒的叹息，下腹也是阵阵发紧，便抬起身顶上去，最后感觉头部终于滑进了一个温暖的巢穴，然后被一点一点地吸进去。  
在这第一次的合作中，他们显然没有任何默契可言。Nero因害怕V还未适应而不敢动作，V却渴望地在他身上前后磨蹭。一个向下，一个后退，动作不稳，节拍错位，堪称一片混乱——  
但这感觉该死的好。  
Nero的手从V的腿根滑到腰上，让Omega在他的身上下坠，将他吃得更深。V的细长的手指紧紧搂着他的脖子，发烧般的脸颊紧贴着他的，从额头上流下来的汗水混在一起。他整个摊在Nero身上前后移动，裸露的上身在他的毛衣上热切地磨蹭，信息素毫无保留地迸发出来，染上Nero的全身，闻起来别无其他，就只是“性”，饱满且热情。  
他稍稍撑起上身，脖颈高傲地仰起，腺体危险地暴露在陌生的Alpha眼前。Nero惊讶于自己还有余力感受到心底的不赞同——V对自己过分地信任了！那种莫名的愤怒又回来了，但他只是别过头去将身上的Omega揽进怀里，手臂缠在他的腰后，手指嵌入那团柔软的臀肉中，下身缓慢而扎实地顶起……  
然后V在他身上轻轻地抽搐着，湿润的液体浇灌到他猛地被夹紧的阴茎上。

 

Nero知道发情期间的Omega会过分敏感，但还是被V迅速的高潮吓到了。Nero马上停下动作，感受着V在他身上紧绷地颤抖着，后穴一抽一抽地夹裹着他的下体，引导着体内的液体涓涓地淌出来，打湿了他的裤子和上衣下摆。最终Omega慢慢瘫软下来，像块温暖的毛毯一样裹在他身上。他浑身都湿漉漉的，窝在Nero的肩上，舌头不老实地舔着他下巴上的胡茬。Nero抬手揉了揉他潮湿的黑发，大着胆子侧过头去，亲了V的嘴角。  
等到V渐渐从高潮中缓过来，Nero也终于冷静下来。他用手托起V的屁股，从他体内退出来，稍稍侧身，便技巧性地将瘦削的男人平放在沙发上。V在一阵天旋地转中显然反应迟缓，直到Nero起身走开时才伸手抓他的裤子，但绵软的手指却只是划过他的大腿落下。  
“你去哪？”  
Nero整了下衣服已经走出两步，听到V喘息不平的话语，又转身回来。哦，他误会了，Nero看着V来不及掩饰的慌乱想。于是他走回V身边蹲下，撩开他粘在皮肤上的黑发，在额头上轻轻一吻：“放松，我只是去给你倒杯水。”  
V的慌乱转瞬即逝，像潜入深海的鱼。“我很好，我们可以继续。”他皱起眉坚持道。  
Nero摇了摇头，再次起身：“继续下去你会脱水的，相信我。”  
V没再拒绝，只是抬起眼睛无言地盯着他，目光紧跟着他的脚步，像是看管自己幼崽的母兽。Nero为自己的想法感到可笑，但还是迅速地接了一杯水，尽量用最快的速度回到V的视野中。  
“你似乎对这种事情很熟悉？”Omega躺在沙发上翻了个身，脸朝着Nero的方向。  
“如果你从小就在孤儿院生活，也会遇到各种各样的状况的。”Nero附身跪到沙发边，眼前是完整如初生的V，光滑又无防。冰凉的水杯安抚着他的手心。“还坐得起来吗？”  
“坐不起来。”黑发的Omega懒洋洋地低垂双目，目光在Nero的嘴唇流连，“喂我？”  
Nero一时间口干舌燥。V的嘴唇在炉火的颤动中湿润地闪着光，Nero含下一口水，然后将V笼罩在自己的阴影下。清凉的液体让V的双唇丰润饱满，等冰水消失在他们之间后，就只剩下唇舌的纠缠。V对接吻的热情不输Nero，这让Nero有点后悔为何不早点亲他。  
V的手一开始还扶在他的脸侧，但在Nero几下深入的舔舐后，他的胳膊就垂下去，向Nero看不见的地方伸去，而Nero这才后知后觉的发现自己并没有闭上眼睛。V漆黑的睫毛在他眼前颤动，Nero一边吻他一边沿着他的下腹往下摸。V刚刚只靠后穴高潮，但没有射，Nero便拢住他火热的下体上下抚弄。V从喉间发出一些被堵住的声音，张开嘴咬上Nero的下唇。几轮唇齿间的辗转后，他抬手按住Nero的肩膀，把他推倒在地毯上，整个人骑上去。  
经过上次的润滑，这次的进入顺利许多。V在他身上一沉到底，手从他上衣的下摆伸进去，手指在Nero的腰上打圈。Nero稍稍抬起上身，V便帮他把上衣从头上扯掉，小心地避开还包着绷带的断臂，终于将他从被汗水浸透的衣服里解放出来。Nero托住他，下身向上顶弄，阴茎在他的滚烫的体内开拓。V扶着他的肩膀摆动细腰，随着Nero动作的节奏颠簸，他不爱出声，在空旷的屋内令肉体交缠的声音听起来更加清晰。他紧紧地皱着眉，表情介于欢愉与痛苦之间，舌尖伸出一点舔过嘴唇，下一秒便被Nero用嘴唇捕捉，勾进口中细细品尝。Omega的味道有一点甜，又有一点苦，像是冬夜里加了过多肉桂粉的热饮，让人想细细品味，又想一口喝干。  
Nero的阴茎被他夹着，感受着湿软内壁一下又一下的吸弄，头部几次滑过一个更隐秘的入口。于是接下来他便有意地戳弄那里，感觉那块软肉将他吸住又放开。几下后V就再也撑不住自己，整个人覆在Nero身上起伏，阴茎夹在俩人之间，不出一会儿Nero便感到一滩微凉的液体淌在自己的下腹上。高潮的时候，V用牙咬在了他肩上，没控制力道，很疼，但是是好的那种疼，令Nero兴致盎然。  
V趴在他身上喘了一会儿，然后用舌头舔他刚刚咬过的地方。Nero权当这是道歉，用手在他的腰窝来回掐弄。V似乎被他弄痒了，不自在地扭动几下，从他身上撑起来，无视了Nero因失去皮肤接触而不满的哼哼声。  
“你比我想得要……能忍。”他看着Nero的眼睛，气息不稳地说。  
“……就当你是在夸我了。”Nero拍拍他的大腿，示意V从他身上起来，从V体内退出来的时候还粘乎乎的硬着，不过差不多也是极限了。虽然他没进入Omega的内腔，但因为没有戴套，出于礼貌起见还是忍住了没有射。他不知道V的发情期会持续几天，但今天的份大概……  
“我想让你进来。”  
“什么？”  
V皱起眉，低头在他唇上亲了一口。“你在发呆。”  
“你刚才说什么？”Nero重复了一遍。他眼睛睁大，看起来一定傻乎乎的。  
“你应该知道，如果你不射进我的生殖腔，Omega的发情期是不会结束的吧？”V抬手撩起垂下的头发，抹了把额头的汗，若有所思，“还是说，你真的打算在这跟我耗上一周？”

 

Nero张了张嘴，想说自己本来的确是准备这么做的，但马上就被V打断了。  
“不是说我不享受你的……陪伴，但这对你我来说都是浪费时间。”V跪在他身边垂着头，双手握住Nero完好的左手——他连指尖上都延伸着黑色的图腾。“还是速战速决吧。”他将Nero拉起来，将他拉到自己身上。  
Nero顺着他的动作将V压在身下，V仰起下巴向他展露脖颈，他便俯下身去反复舔弄腺体位置的皮肤。V在他身下分开双腿，双手揉捏着他后背的肌肉。  
“等一下……”  
Nero想从V身上起身——这并不是他的本意，但V用手勾住他的脖子不让他离开。“如果你敢问‘你确定吗’，我就打晕你自己来！”  
Nero被他看穿心思，噎了一下。以实际情况来看，瘦弱的Omega肯定没法将他打晕，但Nero还是在V严厉的注视下说不出话来。他盯着V在火光下闪烁的眼睛，想要从他不耐烦的神色中看出些什么。  
“你之前有被人标记过吗？”他突然没头没脑地问到。  
这下换成V说不出话来。  
他嘴唇微不可见地颤抖了几下，最终慢慢地轻声说道：“没有……但我记得生产过。”他暗绿色的眼睛被炉火的阴影染上一点温暖的棕，语气冷淡，“不是什么美好回忆，所以我没有计划重蹈覆辙，你放心吧。”  
Nero张口结舌了一阵，像是毛球卡在喉咙里的猫，心底冒出无数个问题，但没有一个问得出口。他们只是初次相见的陌生人，V肯让他上，多半也是因为他们此后很可能再无交集。他脑子里甚至还有一个声音想要责怪V：就是因为你对自己这么随便才会容易出事！但这念想一出，又让他恨不得甩自己一巴掌。  
V显然也不愿继续这个话题，翻了身背对Nero伏在地上。“帮帮忙。”他将屁股抬起，含糊地说着，“快点结束吧。”  
Nero心里担心，怕自己已经扰了V的兴致，但V却背对着他趴伏下去，露出Omega迎接标记时的顺从姿态。他当然不会标记V，但心里还是软下去，并且浑身燥热。V的后背很美，绵延的纹路如流水般顺着他骨骼的线条，像件古老的艺术品。Nero低下身去从肩膀开始亲吻，向下到腰部用上舌头和牙齿，引得V在他身下催促的扭动。  
Nero揉了下他的屁股，伸入一段指节探了探，里面仍旧是湿润的，甚至还在流出水来。有人说不要低估发情期Omega的“深度”，现在看来没在说笑。Nero借着这些液体撸了自己两把，然后比着位置送进去。V的腰一直在动，Nero只好用手按住，让他伏得更低，直到上身贴在地毯上。  
Nero进入一半，前后抽插了几下，才推着往里面送。V趴在地上抬起屁股迎他，脸深深地埋在臂弯里，看不清有没有咬着手。Nero看出来V不是个习惯在性爱中发出声音的人，也不强求他，只是尽量让他能慢慢适应。  
背入的姿势太适合标记了，Nero稍微附身便进得更深，没几下就碰到了那个柔软的入口。他没有长驱直入，只是在外面动作，V随着他摇晃，两人之间渐渐激烈地碰撞起来，发出一下一下的声音。V岔开的腿一直往下掉，Nero干脆贴上他的后背，整个人将他盖住，手撑在他的头边的地毯上。“你还好吗？”他轻轻地问，V喘着气点头。  
“可以……可以进来了……”他将腿分的更开，让Nero的胯直接贴上他的臀肉，但仍旧低着头，汗湿的黑发胡乱地散开。  
Nero看不见他的脸，只好亲他的后颈，离性腺的位置太近，信息素的味道给火上又扔了两把柴。他放慢速度，在下一次略过内腔入口的时候调整方向，插了进去。  
饶是再怎么压抑自己，在被进入生殖腔的时候，V还是叫出了声，其间夹杂着一些听不清的话，像是求饶又像是恳求。Nero也不好过，既不想太刺激V，也不想让自己缴枪太快，但听到V混乱的低吟时又忍不住向里面冲刺，只想狠狠地撞他，撞出更多的声音。  
“Nero……我……”  
V已经说不出完整的话，声音全是颤抖的，细长的手指抠进地毯的长毛里。Nero跟他说转过头来，他便听从，送上自己的嘴唇，让Nero含住他的舌头，只剩下含糊不清的哼声。Nero自己也有些失控，额头滴着汗，顶弄的动作也胡乱起来，只感觉被V紧紧吸住，要被榨取掉所有的能量。  
他放开V的双唇，湿乎乎的吻经过Omega的侧脸、下巴、脖子和肩头。不知道是不是错觉，他感觉V身上的文身流动起来。也许是因为跳动的火光？他这么想着，想要定睛细看，才发觉自己眼前发花，脑子也晕乎乎的。茫然间，自己似乎仅剩下进入V体内的那部分，被滚烫湿润的巢穴紧紧裹住，挣脱不开。随着下体的深入，Alpha的结在Omega的体内胀起，这是标记的前兆。  
他失去的魔手在看不见的空间里躁动起来，让他内心升出疯狂的恐惧，又在恐惧中更加疯狂  
——他的魔手向来只对恶魔有反应……V不对劲！  
而这是他最后仅存的意识。接下来他的结不受控地鼓起，卡主了V的生殖腔，将他们两个紧紧锁住。射精的感觉太过强烈，又非常持久，源源不断。自己体内恶魔的那一部分似乎活了起来，力量随着精液灌进V的体内，又反冲出来。蓝色的光闪耀在他模糊的视野里，他嘴里生出尖牙，被性的气味吸引，追寻着源头处刺入，想要汲取更多。  
神志不清间，他听到V在他身下大叫出声，Omega的味道盈溢在他的口中，变成了仅供恶魔品尝的祭品。  
他的快意夹杂着恐惧，在不受控的高潮中走向极端——  
他搞砸了。

 

他被困住了。  
他困于边界，面朝黑暗，背向光芒，四肢被按在地上，动弹不得，并且无能为力。他是一个失败的诱饵，正在自食其果，疲惫的双腿无法支撑他的逃亡，令他折辱不堪。尊严化成空气中一缕消散的嘲讽，声音来自他本人。  
透明的、蓝色的羽毛慢慢缠住他的全身，恶魔的呼吸越来越近，他后脑发麻，警铃大作——  
他睁开了双眼。  
钻进眼皮的火光刺激着他的眼球，令他赶紧眨掉这份不适。他发现自己正侧躺在沙发上，知觉从垂下边缘指尖开始回归，渐渐到肩膀、胸口，再到腰和腿，像是恶魔的触须，一点点渗进他的文身里，在皮肤下面爬行。他想动一动，看自己还能不能继续逃跑，但有什么东西沉重的压在他身上。他试着抬起胳膊，身体在干燥的布料上摩擦，牵扯起全身的酸痛，让他哼出一点声音。  
有人握住了他伸出去的手，他这才发现沙发前的地板上坐了一个人。那个人靠过来，挡住了一部分的光，让V又缩回了暗处。他的视线渐渐明朗，于是看清了白色的头发，和蓝色的眼睛——哦，是Nero。他渐渐回想起来。  
Nero靠在沙发旁，揉着他的手指让血液循环起来，又将他的手放回沙发上，然后抬手拂开他脸上的碎发。年轻人凑过来亲了他的额角，他没来得及拒绝。  
“你还好吗？”  
V懒得点头，只是问道：“几点了？”声音嘶哑，像是用旧了的砂纸。  
Nero起身去查看，接着说了个数字。并不太晚，看来他没有昏睡多久。Nero再回来的时候手里拿着半杯水，V裹着毛毯挣扎起身，听见有什么东西噗的一声滑落在地上，仔细一看是Nero的厚外套。看来这就是在梦里死死压着他的东西，V呆呆地想。  
Nero拿着水杯坐到他身边，慢慢凑近他的脸，但V这次马上反应过来，躲闪过去。他朝Nero伸出手，示意把杯子给他，无视了对方一瞬间受伤的神情。Nero就像是失去了主人抚摸的狗，困惑且悲伤，不明白自己为何被拒绝，但仍旧乖巧，把嘴里叼着的东西递交上去。V别过眼睛不去看他，只是自顾着喝水，让内疚顺着冰凉的液体划过喉间，在腹中消失得一干二净。  
一等他喝完，Nero就伸手拿过空杯子放到一边。V低下头，看见自己手中空空如也。他仍旧一丝不挂，但腿间干燥清爽，再也没有黏腻液体的痕迹，发情期仿佛风吹过般无影无踪。但有什么东西不一样了，他自暴自弃地想，忍住不抬手去摸自己的脖子。他能感受到身边Nero的目光也绕着他的脖子打转，那里有V在那么多错误之后犯下的最新一个。他闭了闭眼睛，被水润滑过的喉咙终于能正常发声。  
“你可以走了。”  
“对不起。”  
他们同时发声。Nero先是愣了一下，接下来的反应和V想象的一样激烈。他腾地起身，愤怒和不解在蓝色的眼底灼烧。“你说什么？”他声音紧绷地发问。  
这个孩子过于习惯承担责任了，并且不能接受有始无终，V对此在心底笑着摇头。他稍稍俯身，将Nero落在地上的外套捡起——很沉，不知道口袋里放了什么，他也不想知道。他用双手把外套递过去，举起的手臂有些颤抖，Nero犹豫了一下，还是接了。愤怒从他眼底像沙漏里的沙子一样流走，现在只剩下迷茫和不甘。  
“你想让我离开？”  
“我需要的忙你已经帮了，而至于这个……”V最终还是抬起手，在颈侧的腺体上摸到一处清晰的咬痕，“只是意外，你不必自责，我会处理好的。”  
这样做非常卑鄙，V心里清楚得很。将Nero哄骗过来的是他，需要向Nero汲取魔力的也是他，标记的发生虽然是真的意外，但绝不可能是Nero一人的过错。告诉Nero不必自责其实就是在令他自责，而Nero的自责是他眼下最好的工具，可以让年轻的半魔乖乖听话。  
“标记发生的时候，我好像睡过去了……你还记得多少？”他轻轻地问。  
“我……”Nero皱起眉，似乎在努力回忆，“说实话，我也记不清了，等反应过来的时候我们已经锁在一起，我的嘴上有你的血，而你好像昏了过去……真的很抱歉！不知道为什么，我好像失去了控制……”  
他不记得了。V有些惊讶。如果Nero不是这么粗心的话，其实可以在密布的文身下看到他的手腕和腰间都有被紧握过后留下淤青，而这是只有一只手的Nero做不到的事情。但Nero显然完全没意识到自己身体发生过的改变，那只蓝色的魔手，和肩膀上伸出的翅膀，曾将V死死地按在地毯上。被枷锁困住的V无处挣脱，只能被失控的半魔压在身下，成为他的所有之物。  
而这一切Nero都不记得了。  
这说不上是好消息，但也绝不是坏消息，V想。至少这减少了Nero现在的疑问，可以让他更容易地脱身。  
“没关系，这不是你的错。”V抬起头，尽量真诚地向Nero展示笑容，“你不必道歉，应该是我谢谢你。大门前桌上的信封里有剩下的报酬，请拿去吧——对不起定金已经交给那个网站了，你大概是收不到了。”  
“什么……不！我不会因为这个拿你的钱的！”  
Nero像是被深深地冒犯了，大声抗议道，在V的眼里看起来竟然有些可爱。说起来也没错，自己的确是在逼良为娼！V这么想着，更想笑了。  
“为什么？这本来就是我发出的一份委托，只不过……不是你本来要接的那个而已。”V眼角瞟向墙角的那把大剑，而Nero不出意外地紧张起来。“实际上，你确实帮助了我，那就当我们钱货两清吧。”  
Nero似乎还是犹豫，站在门口踌躇不定，但既然他知道V不愿留他，那选择就只有一个。所以最终Nero还是穿好外套背上大剑，准备离开。V在心底松了一口气。他坐在沙发上腰一直打颤，快要撑不住了。  
Nero往外走了两步，又犹豫着转回身来。“你确定自己一个人没问题？”他担心地问道。  
V想了想，回答道：“天亮后我会叫朋友过来。”  
这也不算是完全的假话，而Nero的确被安抚了，终于转身离去。等听到Nero碰上大门的声音之后（他在门前没有停留，多半还是没有拿那份来途不正的钱），V便像烂泥一样瘫倒在沙发上。经过一晚上发情期的折磨，他太累了。被标记的实感渐渐浮上来，Nero在他体内膨胀射精的感觉仍旧鲜活，他忍不住夹紧双腿，在毛毯里蜷缩起来。被标记的后遗症让他很想把Nero叫回来，没有一对刚刚睡过的Alpha和Omega应该马上分开，他们本可以赤裸着抱在一起，让互相的气味慢慢融合，享受结合后的第一场安眠。  
但V清楚的知道，这对他来说是无法奢求的事情。  
愧疚又一次击中了他。他不知道这是不是Nero第一次标记他人，但显然这次标记不会成为这名年轻Alpha的珍贵回忆——毫无感情可言，只是纯粹的欺瞒和利用。而他自己作为罪犯竟然会被这个困扰！大约这就是生而为人的负担，V自嘲地想着。  
但……反正无论是标记，还是其他的什么烂摊子，都终将消散。等到那个时候，他不将是任何人的负担。  
他肩膀上的文身开始流动，化成一团升起的雾气，然后一只深蓝色的大鸟从里面飞出来——Griffon优雅地落到地上，在炉火的温暖里伸展双翅。它原地走了几步，饶有兴味地看着V。  
“你知道，你早晚还要和这小子见面的吧？”  
该死。  
戳V的痛处似乎是Griffon的头号爱好，而V相当不愿意让这傻鸟得逞。他的确还将和Nero重逢，并将这个年轻人卷入更深的麻烦。但他别无选择。为了生存，他还有更重要的事情要做，而鉴于他现在已经知道了Nero明显拥有着更强的恶魔的力量，那他就一定要将能利用的都用上——他不能失败，因为失败就意味着无影无踪，连过去也无法支撑。  
他闭上双眼：“把电脑上的记录删掉，再把衣服拿去洗了。”  
“真是会使唤人的大……哼！”Griffon大声地吵闹着，一如既往，“洗衣服就算了，但电脑你让我怎么用！嘿嘿嘿，你是要睡觉吗？别睡死过去，这家人明天晚上就要度假回来了，我们最好在这之前离开……V，你在听我说话吗？”  
V哼了一声，权当答应。Griffon在他头顶转了两圈，见V是真的疲惫不堪，也只好乖乖抓起地上的衣服飞走。等Griffon一离开视线，沙发前面的地毯上就发出沙沙的响声，黑色的流沙旋涡在地上滑动，不出一会儿便显露出一只黑豹的样子。黑豹用巨大的爪子按在地毯上伸了个懒腰，毛皮在炉火的光下反射着神秘的暗纹，和V身上消失的文身如出一辙。  
Shadow抬头看了看缩在毯子里的V，轻轻一跃，无声地跳上沙发。它伏在V的身上，将V整个笼罩在巨大阴影下，小心翼翼地试探着人类的气味。黑发的Omega在被标记后染上了Nero的信息素，而Shadow正在慢慢熟悉。它凑近V的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔，猫科动物的舌头非常扎人，但V由着它去。  
过了一会儿，Shadow似乎满意了，又跳下了沙发。它在炉火前踱步，在确认火焰不会突然窜出来伤人后，最终伏在地板上，下巴枕着自己爪子，眯上眼睛休息起来。  
V知道这是Shadow在为他放哨。如果他还有力气的话，他会伸出手去摸一摸大猫的头，但他只是一动不动，连眼睛都快睁不开了。Griffon启动洗衣机的声响从屋子深处传来，Shadow在他身前的地毯上小声地打起呼噜。  
而他终于合上双眼，安心等待噩梦的降临。


End file.
